The Encounter
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: Rude and Reno meet up with an informant who has information about the most notorious criminal: Sasuke Uchiha.


**The Encounter**

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

I wrote this because... There is no reason. It just kinda 'poofed' into my head. I had to write it down. I think it had to with the fact they both have red hair... Who knows? :P Enjoy anyway!

* * *

He whistles to himself as he swings his rod about. He navigates the large crowds with ease, his partner following behind him like a silent, hulking shadow. He plops down on one of the dirty, rusting benches, pulling off his sunglasses. "You'd think the President would remember the little things. He does any other time..."

Rude shrugs. "There are bigger problems to worry about."

Reno sighs, squinting into the sun. He watches all of the civilians bustling about their lives. He skims over the crowd absently as he turns to his partner. "Isn't this a job for the civvies?"

"The informant wanted to talk to the President directly. They'll have to settle with us."

Reno rolls his eyes, bouncing anxiously. "Couldn't they hurry up?"

Rude looks over at the clearly bored red head. "You never learned patience, did you?"

"Apparently not."

Reno jumps from his seat, rod at the ready. He looks over at the newcomer with interest. "You're the informant?"

The red-headed woman rolls her scarlet eyes, adjusting her glasses. She puts a hand on her hip, tilting her head. "Is that something you want everyone to know?" She looks over at Rude, gesturing to him. "I know somewhere we can talk."

"You don't want to talk to me?" Reno asks, arms crossed.

The woman scowls slightly, fixing her lavender shirt. "Follow me."

Rude gives Reno a look over his glasses, clearly letting him know to shut up. The red head merely shrugs, taking the end. He tilts his head, trying to get another view of the mysterious woman. 'Not many women now-a-days wear shorts that short, especially with thigh high boots,' he muses, smirking slightly. 'She's wearing a long-sleeved shirt in summer, too. Wonder what she's hiding... Although, I must say she has a nice-'

"Reno," Rude interrupts, as if he could easily see his partner's inner thoughts.

Reno smirks at his companion as the woman turns, crossing her arms.

"This is good enough."

Rude nods, pulling out a notepad. "Your name?"

"I would prefer to remain anonymous."

"Is there some way we can-"

"No. I travel alot. Do you want to know what I know, or do you enjoy pussy-footing around?"

The taller man gives her an impassive look, tucking the paper away. "Standard procedure."

"The woman leans against the wall, observing them over her glasses. "Of course. As I was saying, I travel a lot. It just so happens that I was traveling with a criminal. Well, several actually."

Reno perks up from his slouch along the opposite wall. "Who?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu, Juugo of the Scales, and none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself."

"Sasuke Uchiha? His case has been cold for months..." Reno trails off as his partner glares at him through his dark glasses.

"Yes. He's traveling through the Wastelands as we speak."

"Why did you tell us?"

"I don't approve of what he's doing anymore."

"And you were apart of this group?"

"Key word: WAS."

"What is it that you don't approve of?"

"He wants to kill-" her speech is replaced by a gurgle as she collapses, an odd blade sticking from her throat.

Rude looks up at the roof, right into the eyes of the famed criminal himself.

Sasuke inspects the woman coldly before turning his gaze to the two Turks. He gestures to the dying woman beside them. "Take care of that for me." He disappears over the rooftop, leaving the stunned Turks to themselves.

Reno kneels down beside the woman, looking over his shoulder at his partner. "Rude-"

The woman punches him feebly, glaring at him. She points to the wall. "Warn... him" She sighs, closing her eyes.

Reno looks over at the wall. "Uchiha Itachi... Isn't that the President's partner in Konoha?"

Rude nods, putting a hand on Reno's shoulder. "There's nothing we could have done. Let's go."

"We can't just leave her here!"

"We won't be. I want you to go get the car."

Reno looks down at the corpse in front of him. "We will get him for this."

Rude nods. "We will, Reno. We will."


End file.
